thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Linville
BC Datafile Linville Township: LNV > This faction is DECEASED. Reason: the owners withdrew all assets and terminated the faction. Founders: mrfloppydisc, linfordex Founded on: Fall 3014 Current Owners: lordofchaos115, MrVillagerBoss Banners/Flags: http://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=aaplpwplpwbz Allies: Crown Heights Township, Ortina Colony Enemies: Mistrose Township Strength: Stadiums, Graffiti, Derqua-ness Linguistics: The language used in Linville is mostly grammatically poor English. Bio: Linville has always been a lively city filled with factories and their famous blue Peugeot cars. After it invaded VillagerVille Township several times, VillagerVille annexed Linville with the support of Universal Enterprises. Linville is still to this day controlled by the Villager Empire. ---- Raw Interview Transcript D Mod TheArchiteck: Tell me about Linville. Builder mrfloppydisc: it was originally named for Linfordex (aka BenjiExplosion) who helped me stake my original claim in the fall of 3014 Builder mrfloppydisc: he flattened the land and gave me his original unused claim Builder mrfloppydisc: out of honor, me and 2 other users (i dont know their names anymore) named it for him Builder mrfloppydisc: Linville originally prospered as isolated property north of Enron Builder mrfloppydisc: until there was a proposed link for a single highway to connect the two Builder mrfloppydisc: unfortunately the then Silver City seized control of the Linville opnwed Enron-Silver City highway Builder mrfloppydisc: being the KMTA Builder mrfloppydisc: which led to the original silver war Builder mrfloppydisc: but then a ceasefire was drawn after the battle of pontiac river Builder mrfloppydisc: and the two powers came to alliance following the devastation of Hurricane Ivan shortly after Builder mrfloppydisc: the KMTA mandated evacuations, rebuilt roads, cleaned up the city and the longtime alliance was built on top of that Builder mrfloppydisc: ANAC then licensed a new baseball stadium within linville and business ventures soared Builder mrfloppydisc: anyway that's where the alliance started Builder mrfloppydisc: after the Alliance with Enron and the KMTA owned Silver City Builder mrfloppydisc: a threat towards operations within the northeastern desert region spurred a further alliance Builder mrfloppydisc: with Crown Heights and Quantia Builder mrfloppydisc: resulting in what you know as SELCQ Builder mrfloppydisc: Silver city Enron Linville Crown heights Quantia Builder mrfloppydisc: the resulting alliance granted a smaller colony in the northeastern outpost to Linville Builder mrfloppydisc: later named Rexford Builder mrfloppydisc: it was a quaint little colony Builder mrfloppydisc: the decline came for linville in the form of crime and further political and financial problems Builder mrfloppydisc: VillagerVille moved in next door and the subsequent highway drew business towards Crown Heights Builder mrfloppydisc: The Rivalry continued and took it's toll on VillagerVille and Linville Builder mrfloppydisc: resulting in a massive crime spike within linville Builder mrfloppydisc: subsequently the population declined rapidly and businesses closed shop in their migration to other cities Builder mrfloppydisc: pretty much leading me to here afterwards D Mod TheArchiteck: any comment concerning the epidemic that sprouted from Linville Hospital? Builder mrfloppydisc: yes Builder mrfloppydisc: that was a direct result of the devastation from Hurricane Ivan Builder mrfloppydisc: the hurricane cut power and the lower levels of the hospital flooded Builder mrfloppydisc: resulting in severe issues for the patients left inside Builder mrfloppydisc: an E Coli outbreak hit the hospital and there was no external help to control it until the KMTA intervened during their effort to assist the city D Mod TheArchiteck: DefCon suspected that C.E. was responsible for planting the Sandman mutagen there. Builder mrfloppydisc: that was another factor Builder mrfloppydisc: in the chaos of the hurricane D Mod TheArchiteck: I thought it was quite some time after the hurricane? Builder mrfloppydisc: no Builder mrfloppydisc: the CE attacks prompted the immediate favor towards the KMTA Builder SFCarWashChannel: the KMTA-Linville War was a result of Linville refusing to use KMTA style roads after conversion was in progress or something Builder SFCarWashChannel: Back in the day the KMTA actually had its own military Builder SFCarWashChannel: These days it is just ANAC Group Security forces Builder SFCarWashChannel: The KMTA-Linville War was very important for the ANAC Group Builder SFCarWashChannel: It resulted in the development of the first generation of what are now ANAC Automation military products Builder SFCarWashChannel: though, Enforcers were already an existing design Builder SFCarWashChannel: The most important products to come out of the war, at least on the KMTA side, were the Impaler tank and Hyperion X gunship D Mod TheArchiteck: Tell me SF, wasn't it the KMTA-Linville war that sparked the corporate revolution D Mod TheArchiteck: following the Force3 Intervention Builder SFCarWashChannel: I know it resulted in Force3's creation Builder SFCarWashChannel: because such a war would have been devastating Builder SFCarWashChannel: Don't know if it started a corporate revolution D Mod TheArchiteck: Well, it was the first real political implication of a corporation on BMC Builder SFCarWashChannel: Force3 was unusual in that B